


Drag Me Into Place

by oddphantom



Series: Live Wire [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, BDSM, Begging, Degradation, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, If You Squint - Freeform, Kinda, Kink, Literally 3k of porn, M/M, Masochism, Not really focused upon that one though, Overstimulation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, S&M, Sadism, Sexting, Sub Bucky Barnes, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, handjobs, light degradation, light humiliation kink, light voyeurism/ exhibition, references to past sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 14:57:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddphantom/pseuds/oddphantom
Summary: “So. Let’s you and I have a chat.”





	Drag Me Into Place

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! This is literally nothing but porn that I wrote in two days for no reason at all. All the works in this series can be read independently, but they are part of the same 'verse.  
> Side note: This is when we see the meaner Steve come out to play, so if that's not your thing this may not be for you! It isn't very intense kink at all, all things considered, but it is the meanest we've seen Steve be so far. Please be sure to look at the tags so you can be sure!  
> Thanks for reading! The title comes from I DONT KNOW HOW BUT THEY FOUND ME's Choke.  
> Phantom

“So. Let’s you and I have a chat.” Steve’s standing up really straight, looking down at Bucky with only his eyes, keeping his chin tall. 

Bucky’s on his knees on the floor. 

He’s naked, too, if that matters. It probably doesn’t to Steve. 

“I have meetings every Wednesday after school, correct?” 

Bucky says, “I’m with you so far.”

Steve snorts. “Right. And you’re well aware that those are pretty important, right? And that’s my job?” 

Bucky nods, so Steve says, “Answer me,” because apparently nonverbal communication doesn’t exist in Steve’s world. 

“Yep. Your work. It’s important to sit at a table and discuss things. Everyone drinks coffee and looks at a slideshow.” Steve talks about these meetings often, specifically that he finds them insufferable. 

“Alright. So, do you think that when I’m in a meeting, furthering my  _ career,  _ that I give a shit whether you’re turned on or not?” 

“I mean. You always care about that.” Bucky shrugs. 

“No. What I care about right now is the fact that you can’t be a horny slut on your  _ own  _ time. I don’t need you texting me about how badly you want to get off when I’m busy.” 

“You didn’t need to respond,” 

Listen, Steve cared. Of course Steve cared. If Steve hadn’t cared, he wouldn’t have texted Bucky back. 

“And if I hadn’t, you wouldn’t have gotten bored waiting and just jerked yourself off? No, you can barely go a few hours without it, can you? You would’ve just sat there in  _ my room,  _ coming all over yourself because you couldn’t wait for me to get home and do it properly. Don’t be stupid.” 

Bucky was glaring at him. Steve squatted down to his level and grabbed his chin. 

“You  _ didn’t  _ get yourself off, right? You waited here and used the last tiny shred of self control you still have to be good and listen to me?” 

Once he’d pissed Steve off a little already by messaging him things he’d do (or let Steve do to him; beg him for), He’d sent a -pretty cute, actually- picture of himself in Steve’s bed, lips parted, head leaned back. His eyes were only mostly- closed, and you couldn’t _see_ the hand he had on his cock, but it wasn’t hard to tell. He’d been shirtless and his hair was down and around his head. Hadn’t even captioned it. Hadn’t needed to. Steve, who had said, ‘ _That’s enough, Bucky.’_ only a few messages earlier had responded very quickly, ‘ _if you make yourself come I’m going to beat your ass red and you won’t get off for a month.’_

Bucky was pretty sure that Steve would have been more than able to tell whether he’d listened right when he got home, so he’d taken that threat pretty literally. He’d had the same thing once from Steve, albeit only for about a week and a half. Having  _ probably  _ pressed his luck enough for one day, Bucky _ attempted  _ to be polite. “No, I didn’t. I was, uh, you know-“ 

“You were, what? Good? Sure. I was thinking, ‘a lascivious little whore who managed to abide by the barest level of obedience,’ but sure, ‘good.’ I’m proud of you for managing to wait a whole hour without  _ blatantly  _ disobeying me.” 

Bucky would roll his eyes if he knew it wouldn’t dig him deeper into this hole he’s in. It should be pretty fuckin’ evident that Bucky didn’t get himself off, since his cock is so hard and red between his legs that he’s actually a little embarrassed whenever Steve glances at it in amusement. Steve stands back up. Bucky almost laughs at how creative Steve is being with his insults today. 

“Lascivious. That’s a new one. I like that. You’re getting creative, it’s cute.” Bucky gives him a crooked smile. 

Steve smiles back. Says without any heat, “ You’re insufferable.” Backhands Bucky across the face. 

Bucky’s head is thrown sideways, of course, and it makes him groan loudly and whimper because  _ fuck,  _ Steve doesn’t often agree to hit his face. That was a good one, too. He feels  _ heat  _ shoot through him so much that it makes his chest ache. His cock jumps embarrassingly. 

Bucky says, “You’re sweet,” and he truly means it. 

****

One time, Bucky said to Steve, sitting on the couch together with his legs across Steve’s lap, “What if you slapped me in the face one day and it made my lip split or swell up or something?” Bucky had given that a great deal of thought that day. Week. Month.

“Is that a concern you have, or something you’d like?” 

“I think I’d like it at the time. I keep imagining feeling it be all swollen, you know? But then it’d be hard to explain to everyone in any way besides,  _ I got in another fight.”  _

“We don’t want people thinking that,” Steve hummed in thought. “But would you want me to hit your face? If I could do it without injuring you?” 

Bucky’d nodded. “I, uh. I think I would like that a lot, actually.” He blushed a little. 

“If you’d want that, we could figure it out. I’d honestly need a little bit to look up how to slap someone without bruising them. But we can figure out how to do that for you.”

“Would  _ you  _ like it?” 

Steve said, “Ummm,” and let it trail higher up at the end for show. “I think I would, yeah, but not in abundance. I might not like it every time. Sometimes I think I would. I’ve thought about it before.” He admitted. 

Bucky had grinned. “Have you?” 

Steve sighed sweetly. “Sweetheart. You have the biggest fucking mouth of anyone I’ve ever met. Of course I have.” 

Bucky felt complimented, treasured. 

****

“Anything to keep such a sweet, needy little thing in line. You’re a fucking brat today, what is it that you want, exactly?” 

Bucky shrugged. “Told you. I  _ wanted  _ to jerk off.” 

“So jerk off,” Steve says. 

Bucky’s reminded very suddenly that he’s naked. He feels like he’s under a microscope when Steve looks at him. Every molecule is on display. Steve could pick up every subatomic piece of him, turn it over in scrutiny and place it back gently. 

Bucky grabs his cock and, yeah, a handjob isn’t the  _ most  _ exciting thing he could be doing, but Steve’s looking down at him and daring him with his eyes not to do what he says. Bucky strokes down slowly and warmth sings through him and his insides settle. He’s been hard for a while now, and he’d been tuning it out but  _ fuck.  _

He sucks a breath in through his teeth on the upstroke when he takes a moment to wrap his fingers over his cockhead, because Steve just said to jerk off which probably means do whatever he’d normally do if he were alone. 

Truthfully, if he were alone, he’d probably be grabbing at his chest and nipples. At the moment he feels less like he wants to put on a show and more like he wants to crawl inside Steve and hide; make Steve touch him from his lap or the bed where he doesn’t have the leverage to stand above Bucky and observe  _ every  _ time his body shifts, shakes, tenses. 

Bucky says, “Okay?” breathily. 

Steve shrugs. “You’re listening.” 

For some reason, that makes Bucky tremble for a moment, it’s so good. Listen, Bucky doesn’t always want Steve to be such an asshole, but sometimes Bucky really  _ really  _ likes it. Being complimented is nice, but insults are where it’s at for him. At least at the moment. Steve always seems to know. 

Bucky’s speeding his hand up a little and it’s beginning to feel less like background- noise pleasure and more like chasing- release- pleasure. He’s panting now and letting out high- pitched whines. Steve is still  _ looking down at him like that.  _

He says, “Steve, I need to stop unless I can..”

“Can what? Be specific.” 

Asshole. “ _ Steve,”  _

“Why are you being shy on me now? Tell me what you want. I can’t help you if you don’t tell me.” Steve’s bemused. 

“Could I come, Steve?” he chokes out. Quickly remembers to add, “Please?”

Steve snorts. “Of course not.” 

Bucky whimpers and stops moving his hand, breathes a little. Steve gets back down to his level. 

“Nobody told you to stop touching your cock. You wanted to jerk off so bad, I’m letting you. Unless you want  _ me  _ to do it, and I won’t be as nice as you.” 

Bucky purses his lips and has to consider that for a moment. If Steve does it, he’ll be mean. Steve might make it hurt. He could squeeze too hard or not hard enough, or keep stopping and starting just to be an ass. It makes Bucky shudder. He could stand to hurt right now, yeah. 

“Uh, you, please. I think.” 

“You think?”

Bucky shakes his head. “No, yeah, I want you. Even- uh, especially if it hurts. I’m sure.” 

Steve smiles. “How sweet are you? Would you like me to hurt you, honey?” The amount of warmth in his voice is menacing. 

Honestly? “Yeah,” 

Steve smiles. “Hmm, yeah,” he mocks, grabbing Bucky’s cock like it’s an object and not a fragile and frankly  _ sensitive  _ part of Bucky’s body. He stroked Bucky a few times until he  _ tsk _ -ed and said, “That can’t be comfortable.”

“What can’t?” Bucky panted, feeling the heat that had built so quickly dissipate again. 

Steve said, “Stay there, I’m getting lube.” 

Bucky stays just where he is and Steve is back soon enough, tiny travel- sized bottle of lube in tow. 

“I don’t want to be hurting your poor, fragile little cock, now would I?” He asks while he slicks his hand up. He closes his fist for a moment so it won’t be cold when he touches Bucky. How sweet. 

Bucky full body- shudders. “Ah, no, guess not,” he whimpers. 

Steve grabs his cock and starts jerking him off with a slow, strangling pull that knocks Bucky’s breath out of his lungs. He lets out breathy  _ ah, ah,  _ noises because it’s good, and so tight that it hurts just a bit. Steve looks pleased. 

“I want you to tell me what got you so worked up the minute you walked through my fucking door.”

Bucky takes a deep breath, shaky when Steve begins to thumb over the head of his cock over and over. 

“I, uh, kinda was just thinking about it most of the day, I guess.” 

By that he means he’d woken up hard and grinding his hips down on his bed and panting, groaning because he didn’t have  _ time  _ to jerk off just then. He’d spent the last few moments of his shower with the water as cold as he could stand, but it’d done nothing.

Steve said, “Hmm, that all?” 

Bucky shrugged. “Guess so. Sometimes it’s just.. you know,” 

“Just too hard to think about literally anything besides getting fucked for once in your life?” Steve supplied helpfully. Bucky whined, noises punched out of him by Steve’s comments and the fact that as he said it, he switched his grip on Bucky’s cock and began to move his hand  _ much  _ faster. 

“Steve. Steve.  _ Fuck,  _ God. Okay-” Bucky’s rambling, he knows, okay? 

“What’s that, baby?” 

Bucky shakes his head. He feels so  _ good,  _ and Steve is moving so fast that it’s not a series of different sensations but one huge flurry of them, and if Steve doesn’t stop- 

“I’m gonna come, Steve, please,” Bucky sobbed. 

“Aw, really? Already?” Steve snorted. 

Bucky whines. 

“Do you want to come, sweetheart, or should I make you wait?” 

He shakes his head, “No, no,  _ please  _ make me come. Please? Anything, just-“ He’s really just  _ dangerously  _ close now. He’s right there, holding back as well as he can. 

“If I let you come so soon you’re gonna have to make it up to me,” Steve warns him. 

“That’s- it’s okay! Oh,  _ shit,  _ anything, Steve. Really. Please?” 

Steve chuckles. “Alright, go ahead. Whenever you’re ready.” 

Bucky just about  _ shatters.  _ He’s whining and groaning and sobbing and it’s so good he thinks he’s panting  _ thank you, thank you,  _ into Steve’s shoulder. 

Steve works him through it and slows down a touch, but Bucky whines when he begins to feel  oversensitive and Steve is  _ still fucking jerking him off.  _

Bucky hisses, “Steve, Steve, no, I can’t,” 

“You said  _ anything,  _ didn’t you?” 

Whining: “Yeah, but, I-“

“You have a safe word.” Steve said simply. 

Bucky shook his head. “Not that. Just. I.. it just  _ hurts,”  _ Bucky’s whole body is shaking, and his cock is mostly soft now, even as he’s pretty sure it’s already beginning to get back in the game already. 

“You asked so sweetly for me to hurt you,” Steve croons. “That’s what you wanted.” 

Bucky makes a frustrated noise. He would’ve  _ loved  _ if Steve had slapped him more; beat his ass with something, scratched hot lines down his thighs with his fingernails. This isn’t good pain, it’s just  _ too much.  _

Bucky should want it to stop. He kinda doesn’t. He’s soaking up the too- much feeling, the way he’s trembling and his cock aches when it gets hard again. He eats that shit  _ up _ , doesn’t even want to. 

He finds himself murmuring, “Thank you,” again, leaning his body forward so he can bury his face in Steve’s chest where he kneels in front of Bucky. Steve lets him do it, uses the hand not jerking Bucky off to pet him across his back and shoulders, dragging his fingernails over him painlessly. It’s soothing, distracting from the way he feels like he might cry. The good kind of crying. 

When he feels, impossibly, like he might be close again, he tries to tell Steve but just ends up whimpering pathetically. Steve sits back and makes him look at him. 

“What’s that?” 

Bucky shakes his head, “I- I want.. but it’ll  _ hurt,”  _ he wails. 

“Oh, does your poor cock want to come again?” He croons. Bucky nods pitifully. 

“Hey, don’t worry. You can do it.” Steve encourages. Bucky doesn’t  _ want to.  _

Except for how he totally, definitely does. Needs to. He’s trembling again. 

“Come on, Bucky. You can do it. You’re  _ going to.”  _ Steve promises. And that knowledge, the assurance that he’s gonna come whether he likes it or not, is almost comforting. All he has to do is keep it together and  _ listen.  _

He’s definitely getting close, but something in his body is clamped down, protecting him from the aching overstimulation he’s feeling. 

“I can’t- I don’t think I can.” He admits. 

“You can if I tell you you can.” 

He switches his grip on Bucky and strokes somehow impossibly  _ faster,  _ and Bucky cries out and tries to focus on coming, even as he wants to and is terrified. He can do it. 

He winds up arching his back, hips towards Steve’s hand as his body tries to shy away. He’s panting, breathing heavily, making high pitched  _ ah, ah,  _ noises for what feels like hours as he climbs and climbs and  _ climbs.  _ His whole body feels like a raw, exposed nerve, and every time Steve runs his spare hand over his chest, throat, nipples,  _ everywhere,  _ Bucky feels like he’s on fire. 

When he comes, his whole body tenses  _ hard  _ and a near- shout falls off his lips. His body goes slack, and Steve has to catch him as he collapses forward, hardly any come coming out of him even as he feels like it should be going on  _ forever. _

****

Steve’s mumbling to him, “Such a good job. So sweet for me. Sweet and perfect. Should see yourself. So beautiful…” on and on. It makes Bucky shift around in embarrassed adoration. He’s so treasured; small, kept locked away for Steve to pull out whenever he likes. Play with him and put him back away carefully. He’s made of porcelain. 

When his breathing is slowed down and he’s calm, Bucky sees that one, Steve is covered in Bucky’s jizz, and two, Steve is absentmindedly grinding against his legs underneath him. 

“You can get yours,” Bucky mumbles. 

“Hmm?” 

“You know. You should come too. If you want,” He adds. Sometimes Steve’s weird about that. Control freak doesn’t want to be  _ compromised  _ or  _ distracted  _ when he’s with Bucky, often as not. 

Steve nods, though, worked up. He pulls his cock out of his slacks with his clean, not jizz-and- lube-covered hand. 

Bucky looks at him imploringly and Steve nods, exasperated and smiling like  _ what am I gonna do with you?  _ Bucky grins and grabs Steve’s cock, and he fucking  _ loves  _ this thing. It’s thick and hot in Bucky’s hand and if Bucky hadn’t just been jerked off into literally fucking oblivion, he might’ve gone about convincing Steve to put it in his ass. Maybe later. 

He wants the lube, but he doesn’t know where Steve set it down, and also he’d much rather just summon as much spit in his mouth as he can and then lean forward with no warning to take Steve as far in his mouth as he can.

Steve’s leg jerks reflexively in surprise, and he  _ groans  _ and his fingers dig into Bucky’s arm. Bucky smiles and pulls off to grab Steve’s dick again, covered in spit.

Steve says, “Fucking  _ fuck, _ ” and Bucky smiles. 

When Steve comes, he grabs Bucky by the throat and kisses him so hard Bucky almost forgets to keep his hand on Steve’s cock. Steve’s whole body arches and then relaxes again against Bucky. They kiss more, after that, sitting on the floor together listening to one another’s heartbeats slow down. Steve says, “Are you okay, honey?” 

Bucky nods. “Yeah, I’m- I’m perfect, seriously. It’s good.” 

“Good. That’s good,” 

Bucky says, “Are  _ you  _ okay?” 

“Yeah, I’m. Good,” He chuckles once. “Did I hurt you?” He asks, brushing his fingertips across Bucky’s cheekbone where the redness on his skin has already faded. Bucky grins. 

“Hurt me a  _ lot.  _ Good though. Nice touch.” 

Steve snorts. “Anything you ask, beautiful.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make me so so so happy please let me know what you like, dislike, would like to see more of!!


End file.
